


King's Game!

by satyrgod



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eichi Is Gay For Leo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: Playing a game with Eichi would end with only him having fun, wouldn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yes i was very inspired for this by persona 4 its very obvious... i saw leo mentioned the kings game in the knight killer skit and i FUCKING HAD TO
> 
> poor kuro. poor nazuna. rest in peace im sorry you have to watch eichis annoying gay ass be like this...
> 
> i just wanted to shoot this out immediately, its exciting to finally finish something ^^ its unbeta-ed though, so i apologize for any mistakes or anything.

“King’s game!” Leo said excitedly, jumping up from his seat and reaching out for the chopsticks in the middle of the table, hastily drawing on one of them with a red marker. “You guys know how to play, right?”

Kuro leaned onto the table with his elbow, resting his chin on the palm of his hands. Judging from Nazuna’s blank stare and Eichi’s look of confused wonder, he’s the only one out of the three of them who knew how this went. Of course.

“Doesn’t look like they do, Chief.” Kuro sighed, leaning back. “Are you sure we should be playing something like this? At least go easy on ‘em.”

Leo let out a loud laugh at that, grinning at Kuro mischievously.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Nazuna’s blank look turned to one of mild fear, and Eichi only looked more excited than before.

Kuro guessed he should explain.

“...It’s pretty easy. You draw a chopstick. Some of ‘em are numbered, and one of ‘em has a red tip. If you draw the red-tipped one--”

“You’’re the king!” Leo interrupted excitedly, waving around the chopsticks as he spoke. “And you pick a number, and tell that number they have to do something! It can be any kind of command! And they have to do it, no take backs!!”

Eichi’s eyes narrow, and Kuro knows he has something planned. He scoots a little closer to Nazuna, to comfort the now terrified boy.

“Hey, hey, Tsukinaga. Relax, ok? I’m serious, don’t do anything too crazy. It’s Nito and Tenshouin’s first go at this, you know.”

“They’ll be fine!” Leo says, putting the chopsticks in a jar in the middle of the table. “It’s not like I’d order them to do anything that would kill them or anything, geez..” Leaning back in his chair, Leo looked around the table, grinning wildly. “And now… we draw!”

Everyone leaned forward and drew their chopsticks, looking back to see where fate had landed them.

A soft laugh from Eichi immediately gave away who ended up drawing the King’s chopstick.

“Looks like I ended up the king,” He said, holding up the chopstick with an amused smile on his face. “Let me think… I’m allowed to ask anything I want, do I have that correct?”

“Within reason,” Kuro responded sternly, setting his own chopstick onto the table with a clatter. “Don’t ask anything too--”

“I want number 2 to sit on my lap.” He said with a smile, and Kuro thanked god he was chopstick #3.

A relieved sigh from Nazuna let him know he was safe as well, so the only person left was…

Leo, sitting across the table from him with a scowl across his face.

“Ah, Tsukinaga-kun. So you’re the lucky victim!”, Eichi said, a vaguely smug smile on his face. Everyone knew this was exactly what he had wanted.

“I’m not doing this.” Leo said plainly, crossing his arms and slouching down in his chair.

“What was it you said, Tsukinaga-kun? No takebacks, isn’t that right?” Eichi looked him directly in the eyes, and Leo broke it, muttering under his breath, most likely an insult directed at the other.

As Leo reluctantly stood up, Nazuna and Kuro exchanged a look, clearly communicating their same feeling of ‘This is probably something we shouldn’t be here for.’

Leo stood in front of Eichi, who was scooting back his chair.

“Ah, Ou-sama-kun, do you mind if I make an addendum to my request?” Leo’s eyes narrowed, even if he knew Eichi was just trying to get under his skin by calling him something like that right now, it still worked, and it only made him more annoyed. He gave Eichi a stiff nod, not willing to lose this challenge.

“You’ll have to stay like this until the next turn is complete. That’s not against the rules, right?”

“Oi, Emperor. I told you this couldn’t be too crazy, ok? You get one minute.” Kuro interrupted, and ignored Eichi’s pout at him. He didn’t care if he was ruining their weird little moment, he’s not gonna be staring at Leo in Eichi’s lap for god knows how long.

“That’s still too long.” Leo grumbled, before conceding and perching himself on the very edge of Eichi’s knees. “Your minute has started.” He said, trying to ignore how his ears were turning red at being in such close proximity with the Emperor.

“Tsukinaga-kun, don’t you think this is a bit unfair? I asked you to sit in my lap, you know.” Eichi says, and even turned around, Leo could hear the smile in his voice. He feels arms wrap around his waist, and lets out a rather undignified yelp of surprise.

“What the hell do you think you’re--”

“Fixing you, Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi said smoothly, pulling Leo so his back is against his chest, leaning his chin on his shoulder contentedly. “And, now that you’ve been corrected, I get my full minute, don’t I?”

Leo shoots Kuro a pleading look, and Kuro just shrugs, not willing to argue with Eichi any further. Giving a brat what they wants only leads them to be more spoiled, but… Kuro really can’t be expected to try and fix that trainwreck now, can he?

Nazuna gently sets his chopstick on the table, nervously stuttering out an excuse to leave, before booking it out of the room.

Leo and Eichi, of course, don’t hear him at all, too busy arguing (One-sidedly, on Leo’s part. Kuro thinks Eichi looks way too happy to be being yelled at by the other.) with each other to notice anything around them.

Kuro starts to walk out himself, not even saying anything to the other two. He looks over his shoulder, once, to see if they’d noticed at all.

Kuro sighed, noticing they were the same as before, and let the door shut behind him with a click.

Playing games with Eichi Tenshouin would end with only him having fun, wouldn’t it?


End file.
